musictimelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Muse
1992 1993 1994 The band is formed originally under the name Rocket Baby Dolls with a goth/glam image 1995 1996 1997 Muse record their first EP over two days after Sawmills Studio based Dennis Smith offered the band free studio time 1998 MAR 1 Muse released their debut EP, Muse DEC 24 Muse sign a deal with Maverick Records 1999 JAN 11 The Muscle Museum EP ''is released '''JUNE' 14 The debut single, "Uno", is released and charts at only UK #73 SEP 6 The single "Cave" is released UK #52 OCT 4 Muse release their debut album, Showbiz NOV 22 The single "Muscle Museum" is released UK #43 2000 FEB 21 The single "Sunburn" is released peaking at UK #22 MAY 30 The single "Unintended" is released with a UK peak #20 OCT 4 The Random 1-8 EP ''is released only in Japan 9 The single "Muscle Museum" is re-released and charts a little better at UK #25 Won Best New Band at the NME Awards 2001 '''MAR' 5 The single "Plug In Baby" is released and peaks at UK #11 (their highest chart position at the time) JUNE 5 The single "Newborn" is released. UK #12 17 Muse release their second album, Origin of Symmetry '' '''AUG' 20 The single "Bliss" is released. UK #22 NOV 19 The double single "Hyper Music/Feeling Good" is released. UK #24 Best British Band at The Kerrang! Awards 2002 JUNE 17 The double A-side "Dead Star/In Your World" is released. UK #13 30 Muse release the compilation album Hullabaloo Soundtrack '' '''JULY' 1 The DVD Hullabaloo: Live at Le Zenith, Paris ''is released Celine Dion is threatened with legal action when she plans to name her Las Vegas show "Muse", despite the band owning the worldwide performing rights to the name. Celine Dion offered $50,000 for the rights but Muse rejected this with Bellamy stating that "We don't want to turn up there with people thinking we're Celine Dion's backing band". Eventually Dion was forced to back down Best British Live Act at The Kerrang! Awards 2003 Muse successfully sued Nestlé when they used Muse's version of "Feeling Good" in a television advert for Nescafé without permission, donating the £500,000 compensation to Oxfam '''JULY' 14 Download-Only single "Stockholm Syndrome" is released through the official Muse website SEP 8 The single "Time Is Running Out" is released. It peaked at UK #8 becoming their first UK top 10 hit. The single proved to be the band's breakthrough hit on alternative rock radio in the United States - hitting #9 on the Billboard Modern Rock Tracks chart 22 Muse release their third album, Absolution, which peaks at UK #1 Won the Innovation In Sound award at the Q Awards DEC 1 The single "Hysteria" is released. UK #17 2004 MAY 17 The single "Sing For Absolution" is released. UK #16 JUNE Muse play the Glastonbury Festival. Drummer Dominic Howard's father, Bill Howard, who was at the festival to watch the band, died from a heart attack very shortly after the performance They won two MTV Europe awards, including "Best Alternative Act" and a Q Award for "Best Live Act" AUG 23 A live version of the song "Apocalypse Please" is released as a digital download single, from which approximately 70% of all proceeds were donated to Oxfam. The song reached number ten on the first edition of the UK Official Download Chart, announced on 1 September 2004 SEP 20 The single "Butterflies and Hurricanes" is released. UK #14 Absolution won Best Album at The Kerrang! Awards Won Best Alternative Act at the MTV Europe Music Awards Won Best UK & Irish Act at the MTV Europe Music Awards Won Best Live Act at the Q Awards 2005 JAN The band finish touring Muse receive an award for "Best Live Act" at the 2005 BRIT Awards JULY 2 Muse participate in the Live 8 concert in Paris, France SEP 20 Origin of Symmetry ''is finally released in the US after Muse sign to Warner '''DEC' 12 The DVD, Absolution Tour ''is released Won Best Live Band at the NME Awards 2006 '''FEB' In Q Magazine, Origin of Symmetry ''was placed 74th in a fans' poll of the 100 greatest albums ever '''MAY' 9 The single "Supermassive Black Hole" is released as a download 13 Prior to the release of the new album, the band resumed making live performances, which had halted while recording, making a number of promotional TV appearances starting on this day at BBC Radio 1's One Big Weekend JUNE '''19 The single "Supermassive Black Hole" is released. The song charted at number four on the UK Singles Chart, the highest singles chart position that band has achieved to date '''JULY 3 Muse release their fouth album Black Holes and Revelations ''which will chart at UK #1 Black Holes and Revelations is nominated for the 2006 Mercury Music Prize, but lose to Arctic Monkeys Best Live Act at The Kerrang! Awards '''AUG' Muse record a live session at Abbey Road Studios for Live From Abbey Road Muse have a headline slot at the Leeds and Reading Festivals SEP 4 The single "Starlight" is released. UK peak #13 NOV 27 The single "Knights of Cyndonia" is released in the UK. UK #10 Won Best Alternative Act at the MTV Europe Music Awards Won Best Live Act at the Q Awards 2007 APR 9 The single "Invincible" is released. The single debuted (and peaked) at #21 on 15 April, becoming the first single from Black Holes and Revelations not to debut in the Top 20 the first week physical formats were available JUNE 16 and 17 The band perform possibly their biggest performances to date at the newly rebuilt Wembley Stadium. Both Wembley concerts were recorded for a DVD/CD titled HAARP 18 "Map of the Problematique" is released for digital download. UK #18 SEP 15 Muse play a headline spot on the second night of the Austin City Limits Music Festival, after The White Stripes cancelled their performance Muse receive an award for "Best Live Act" at the 2007 BRIT Awards Won Headliner Award at the MTV Europe Music Awards Won Best UK & Irish Act at the MTV Europe Music Awards Won Best Performing Woodie at the mtvU Woodie Awards Won Best British Band at the NME Awards Won Best Live Act at the Q Awards 2008 MAR 17 The live DVD/CD HAARP is released in the UK peaking at #2 APR 1 HAARP is released in the US 12 Muse play a one-off concert at the Royal Albert Hall in aid of the Teenage Cancer Trust AUG 16 and 17 The band are the headline act at the V Festival SEP 25 Bellamy, Howard and Wolstenholme all receive a Honorary Doctorate of Arts from the University of Plymouth for their contributions to music Won the Best International Live Performance at the Meteor Music Awards for Oxegen 2007 Won the Bring Da House Down award at the MTV Asia Awards Won Best Live Band at the NME Awards 2009 JUNE 2 The band announce through e-mails and their website that they would begin a tour of Europe and the UK, beginning on 22 October 2009, at Hartwall Arena, Finland, and ending on 4 December, at Pala Olimpico, Turin, Italy, and including two nights at London's O2 Arena JULY 14 It is announced that the band will play their first televised United States performance at the MTV Video Music Awards on 13 September 2009, performing "Uprising" 28 Zane Lowe played approximately 36 seconds of "Uprising", ahead of its first full airplay AUG 3 and 4 Several radio stations aired "Uprising 'SEP '7 The single "Uprising" is released. UK #9. It became their first Billboard Hot 100 single, peaking at #37, achieving this with virtually no pop radio airplay, instead relying on iTunes sales and alternative rock radio airplay 14 The album ''The Resistance ''is released, topping the album charts in 16 countries and reaching No.3 on the US album chart 20 It is announced that Muse would again, contribute to a Twilight movie, New Moon. The song "I Belong to You", off of the new album, The Resistance, will be remixed and released as part of the soundtrack Won Best Album Artwork for HAARP at the NME Awards Won Best Live Band at the NME Awards